Naruto the master of darkness
by CarzyNinja
Summary: The title say it all, now in the first chapter he's slowly turning into a dark master but soon he will be the truly the master of darkness hope you like it


**(Hey People It me again, I am writing this for Black Hearted Ninja Naruto will be out of character, it is needed for this FanFic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi would be dead. Ino, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, Kin and Tayuya would be paired with Naruto and he would know who his parents were/are. But sadly I don't but a girl can only dream right. **

**I hope you like this and have fun reading it. Tell me if I spell any names wrong but please don't have a go at me.**

**Black Hearted Ninja owns the bloodline called Demon Eyes, but I have been given permission to use it. **

**(Edited Version!))**

Chapter 1.

"Alright kids, I have 3 tickets for you to go to the chunin exam." says Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned around. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked but Naruto, no….he was far from it.

"Hey, why are you guys so fucking shocked, we're one of the best gennin teams out there?" He asked, Sasuke smirked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are!" Sakura smiled with new found confidence, Naruto raised an eye brow. "Fine we are" Naruto nodded.

"Wait, one of the best, who are the others?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It's only one really….Ino's team!" he exclaimed happily, Sakura was shocked to say the least. '_Why does he like her team? Hope he doesn't like her! Wait why do I care, I love Sasuke-kun. Not the Baka. Or could I like Naruto more than Sasuke-kun, I mean he treats me right, he's really sweet to me and he saved me so many times before when Sasuke-kun couldn't! What is it about him that makes him sooooo special, if he likes her I don't know what I would do!_' she thought.

"Why…?" She was cut by Sasuke saying "Oh it's because Shikamaru and Choji are in there isn't it?" Naruto shakes his head "Then I don't get i….." He was cut off by…

"Naruto-kun" which was shouted by…..Ino?

"Ino-chan, how are you doing?" she giggles and replies "I'm doing great thanks and how are you, Naruto-kun" he nods "I've been worse, as you know" Ino looks down "Yeah, I know Naruto-kun".

Inner Sakura: '_Cha, how dare she…she…she…I don't know any more_' "Why do you call her Ino-chan, Naruto? And what are you to talking about when you say 'I've been worse' I don't get it"

"I call Ino-chan because I like that name for her and don't want to give her a pet name, when her name is beautiful enough for her and I don't think that is any concern of yours is it, _Sakura_?" she shudders at the coldness of his voice, while Ino is blushing her head off at the complement.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" he turns and smiles at Ino "Your welcome, done anything nice lately" she shakes her head "When I'm not in the flower shop, I'm training or on missions, It's not fair" he nods in understanding.

"Oh and _Kakashi-Sensei _when are going to give us those forms for the exam?" asks Naruto with an icy chill to it. Kakashi hand him the sheet. "Fill it in and give it back to me"

"Whatever! I have self-training to go to, that is unless Ino-chan wants to come with" she nods saying "When are you adding more gravity seals and weights?" the others are shocked, especially Kakashi '_Where in the world did he learn to use them_' while Naruto answers

"Tonight, Ino-chan?" he asks

"What, Naruto-kun?" she asks back

"How come you don't hate me, even when you know my….complication? I mean come on even my own Sensei won't teach me because of it!" she looked back at Kakashi with hate shown on her face, and also glared at his team, then looks back at Naruto with concern shown on face "Really? Are _they_ coursing you any problems?" she asked.

"Well Sasuke is being, well Sasuke. And Sakura…Oh don't get me started at how many times I've and will save that bitch and she hasn't said thank you once, not even when I saved her _precious Sasuke-kun_! She's a waste as a ninja, I mean you can't send a fan-girl into the field without her dying or coming back heavily injured, it takes the piss, I'm the one that got the name Dobe in the Academy days and yet I'm the one saving 2 of the best rookie ninja from are year! It's a disgrace, the Uchiha clan would be disappointed in him, I did always like Itachi-kun better, and he did help me a lot. Oh and about the fan-girl comment, I hope I didn't up-set you, you mean a lot to me!"

Ino blushed again and said "I learned from my mistakes, I always thought he would save me when I needed help, but that was a fantasy, I figured that out when you saved me from that pack of Wolfs, not him, for that you opening my eyes, Naruto-kun, I really do owe you my life and now how about that self-training" Naruto nods and they walk off leaving a cry Sakura, a fucking mad Uchiha and a dumbfounded Sensei who thought bitterly _'He knows, Minato-Sensei I'm a failer as a big brother figure and a sensei'_ "Damn it!" he swear, Sasuke and Sakura turned to him.

"Do I treat him that bad? Was I that bad on missions?" she asked still crying. "Stop being a child Sakura, all I know is this is war…wait what the fuck is a gravity seal? And did Ino say weights?" "I won't, I might have just lost the best person for me and you're telling me to 'Stop being a child' well Sasuke Uchiha, why don't you get your fucked up head sorted?" Kakashi snorted.

"She has a point Uchiha, I won't take anymore of you childish behaviour, same goes for you, Haruno, I…." he was cut off by Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma shouting…

"Kakashi Hakate, why don't you teach Naruto properly, you fucking bastard, do you know, he trusts us more than his own team because of the way you treat him" Kakashi stumbled back.

Sakura started crying again, mumbling "No…no…no…no what have I done" even Sasuke was shocked out of his anger and he mumbled "What…how…I don't…get it…"

Shika walked up to him and grabbed his shirt "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, UCHIHA? WHEN WE ALL LAUGHED AT HIM, CALLED HIM, STAYED AWAY FROM HIM BECAUSE OF ARE PARENTS, and EVERY FUCKING LITTLE THING, THAT GET'S TO HIM! BUT NO-ONE NOTICED, WELL BUT ME, INO AND CHOJI! AND YOU BITCH EVERY PUNCH TO THE HEAD, WHEN YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN HIM, YOU KNOW AT ONE POINT THE WOULD HAVE DONE _ANYTHING_ FOR YOU, WELL NOT KNOW. AND LASTLY YOU _SENSEI_, NOT TEACHING HIM, WAIT TILL THE 3RD HEARS THIS, DO YOU KNOW HE LOVES NARUTO LIKE HIS OWN, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE HAS SUFFERED AT THE HAND OF THIS TEME OF A VILLAGE, HUH? HUH? ANSWER ME!" Shika screamed.

"Calm down, buddy, I've never seen you lose your temper like that" said Choji, Shika claimed "I don't like it when people mistreat Naruto, he's like a brother to me and I want to protect him" Choji nodded in understanding.

~To Ino and Naruto~

"So what are you training in? Naruto-kun" he smirked "It's something I got from one of my parents clan, they still won't tell me who they are, though I do know anyway, but still what can I do. Oh it's one of my bloodlines called Dark jutsu; it enhances my earth, air, fire, lightning, wood, ice and water. So all of them remember when Uncle Asuma shit himself, because of them" Ino nods laughing "I remember! Will uoi tell me who your parents are?"

"Maybe later" Ino nods.

~Flash back~

"Uncle Asuma!" yelled Naruto as he ran into team 10's training ground.

"What's up Naruto-chan?" he asked smirking at Naruto's displeasure, Naruto frowned "Don't call me that, Uncle Asuma! And Grampa said I can find out what my element is!" he exclaimed happily.

"Why don't you go to your Sensei, Naruto-kun?" asked Ino, shocking her whole team.

"Wait did you just call the 3rd Grampa?" Naruto nodded.

"He said I could and Uncle Asuma said I could call him Uncle, as you probably guessed. And the reason I'm not going to Kakashi-Sansei is he won't teach me, he only cares about the Haruno and Uchiha! Ino-chan" Asuma looked pissed.

"What do you mean, 'he won't teach you'" Naruto looked at Asuma "You know about my condition, right? Uncle Asuma" Asuma looked shocked "You know?" he nodded.

Leaving Ino, Shika and Choji really confused "What…?" Asuma shakes his head "Ask Naruto-chan" Naruto glairs at the older man.

"I'll ask Grampa later if you're allowed to know!" they nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Now I want to know what element I am, Uncle Asuma!" Asuma nodded and passed him the chakra paper.

"Do you know what to do?" Naruto nodded "Good-Boy" Naruto frowned, "Don't call me that either, Uncle Asuma. Or I'll prank you, like I did ANBU"(AN: See I spelt it right so Ha!)Asuma pales.

Naruto forces some of his chakra into the paper and it splits into 7 pieces. 1 got socked, 1 burnt and turned to ash, 1 crumpled to dust, 1 got cut in half, 1 turned into ice, 1 grew a beautiful pink flower from it and the last piece…crinkled.

Asuma and his team's eyes went wide and their jaws slack.

"Who…what…where…when…how…WHAT? Fucking hell Naruto, you pack a fucking lot, how where you the Dobe of the school?" asked a surprised Shikamaru.

"Never tried, like you Shika, but I did put my brain to a little use, even if it was pranking, no-body ever caught me unless I wanted them too, even ANBU had trouble. That's why. Though I didn't know I could pull something like this!" he shrugged. "Oh well. I'm bored now; give me something to do, Uncle Asuma"

"Train with us, I can help you with your wind element!" Naruto nodded "Sounds fun" he smiles and walks off.

~End Flash Back~

"That was funny, wasn't it, Naruto-kun" he nodded. "Since I now know every move for fire, lightning, air and earth. I need to work on my Water, Ice and wood" he shrugs. "We can start now if you like, Ino-chan, also you element is fire, isn't it? I can tech you some for the Chunin exam."

She shrugs. "Whatever, I don't mind" they smile at each other, what they don't realise there is someone in the shadows watching then laugh and train.

"Just wait Naruto-kun, you'll be mine one way or another" it whispers to nothing and disappears into the darkness around it.

A shiver runs though Naruto and Ino's spins, "What was that?" Ino asks "Don't know Ino-chan" they shrug and start training.

~4 hours later~

"Fucking hell, Naruto-kun, your already faster than Lee, how did you do it?" he shrugs.

"Working on the weights since I was 5 years old and the gravity seals since 7 years old, of course I'm faster than Lee. Oh by the Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai-Sensei, come one out, I know you've been there for about 3 hours, so get out now!"

They walk out "How…?" "I could sense your chakra, however little you have" looks at Lee "How are doing with the Tai-jutsu, Lee?" "Great Naruto-kun, weights since 5 and gravity seals since 7, no wonder I saw you as my ultimate appointee!"

Neji frowned, glaring at Naruto "I thought I was your ultimate appointee Lee?" Lee shakes his head "Naruto-kun is, now and forever!"

"Naruto-kun, why aren't you training with your team?" Naruto looks at Gai "He doesn't train me, so I train myself. Oh and by the way Ino-chan, Uncle Asuma, Shika and Choji, had a fit at _Hakate_, _Haruno_ and _Uchiha_! I wish I was there to see it!"

"Uncle Asuma?" Tenten asks "Long story" they nod "Maybe another time"

Naruto laughs "Persistent aren't you!" they nod "Very!" they all start laughing, minus Neji who's fumming.

~Another 4 hours of training (Between Lee, Gai and Naruto) ~

"Where did you learn kenjutsu?" Naruto smirked "Anko-chan!" Gai fell over anime style and Ino scowled "What!" "I learned Kenjutsu from Anko-chan!" everyone was gob smacked.

"Ino-chan?" she stopped scowling to look at Naruto "Yea, Naruto-kun?" "Know where Kurenai-chan is?" she nodded "Training her team" he nodded "See you later guys"

'_There suckers, well all but Ino-chan, I can't wait till I show them some of my true power, what do you think kyuubi?_'

'_**Sounds good kit**_'

'_Good!'_

~To Kurenai and her team~

"Kurenai-chan" Naruto whispered seductively, she turned and blushed "What? Naruto-kun?" he walked forward "You should enter your team into the chunin exam, I really want to give that Kiba, a piece of my mind, you remember what I told you don't you?" she nods

~Flash Back~

_Naruto was walking through the streets of the leaf, getting glares from the villagers, he was used to them since he got them all day, ever since he was born._

_"Hey Naruto!" shouted Kiba. "What's up man?" he asked._

_Kiba looks at him closely "What the hell are you looking at, Kiba?" "I wanted to know why everyone called you a demon or monster. Do you know?" Naruto nods "Then tell me!" he shook his head._

_Kiba pushes him into a wall "Tell me, NOW" Naruto sighs "Fine but you won't like it. The Fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi; no he sealed it in a child. He sealed it in me! You can't tell anyone or you'll be killed the Third Hokage, got it!" Kiba nods frightened._

_"You really are a monster and a demon, aren't you?" Naruto shook his head "Do I attack you, with or without mercy, do I kill people that cross for no reason. No I don't so, no I'm not a demon!"_

_Kiba ignored him. _

_He countlessly punched the vessel, grabbed on his kunai and dragged over his chest, stopped at his heart and plunged into his skin. That was when a shadow appeared and it screamed "KIBA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO A COMRAD! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" this person was only his…sensei?_

_"Why are defending him? Kurenai-sensei?" she slapped him "You might know what is inside him, Kiba, but does that give you the right to misjudge him and/or treat him like he's nothing! Look at you Kiba, you turn on your best friend as soon as you find out what contains I thought I taught you better than that Kiba, but I guess it didn't sink in. So how does 2 months without training sound?"_

_Kiba shrunk "S…s…s…sorry Kurenai-sensei, I don't know what took over me!" they looked at the bleeding Naruto on the floor "Kurenai-chan, help me" his voice so weak and fragile. "I caused that, m…m…my best friend…Naruto I…I…I'm sooooo sorry my friend, I won't do it again" Kiba cried that night when he got home, all because he made his best friend suffer, he nearly killed him. He was blinded but it would never happen again!_

~End of Flash Back~

"Hey, Naruto buddy how are you?" he looked at Kiba "Hn!" was his answer "Your hanging round that Uchiha-Bastard to much Naruto!" this time he got a glare "Don't you get it, I…DON'T…TRUST…YOU…ANYMORE…_KIBA_!" his tone was something an Uchiha would want, so cold and so demanding.

"If it's about that incident…"

"I don't want to hear it Kiba!" Kiba back off.

'_Wonder how Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan are doing, I should be getting a letter off them soon enough_' as if by magic 2 letters were dropped off by a messenger bird.

"Who do you think they are off Naruto-kun?" asked Kurenai, he smirked "I think there off Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan" her mouth goes slack "But aren't they…" he shakes head "They work for me as spies. They spy on Orochimaru and his twin brother Orochi."

Kurenai falls over anime style "What?"

"Yup and remember what I said Kurenai-chan" he walks home to his shabby apartment to read his letters thinking '_This is going to be one awesome chunin exam, plus Temari is going to there_' he sinkers.

But before he can read his letters someone knocks on his door "Who's there?" he asks, fully knowing it was the third "You already know, now let me in, Naruto-kun" he unlocks the door "What's up, Grampa?" the third sits down "Asuma-kun and his team tell me Kakashi doesn't train you and that you train yourself, is it true" Naruto nods

"Why would they lie about such a thing, Grampa?" he shakes his head.

"It's not that I think they were lying when they said that, It's just I wanted to make sure before I accuse him of something he didn't do" Naruto nods in understanding "Alright, have you filled in your sheet for the exam" he shakes his head "Wait a minute and I'll have it done though"

~a minute later~

"There you go, Grampa" he smiles you should really get some sleep and get rested for tomorrow, okay?" he asks, Naruto nods and fake yawns.

"Yeah I am sleepy now thanks for taking the sheet for me, Grampa. I'll make you proud" the third nods "I know you will Naruto-kun, I know you will" and with he left.

'_What do you think the girls are doing at the moment, Kyuubi?' '__**Don't know kit, dreaming of you, probably**_' Naruto laughed '_yeah probably_'.

Which I might I add they were! Including one mystery person! Who could it be…?

**(Black Hearted Ninja has made a FanFic similar to this one, it called Birth of the Demon Eyes, and you should really it, it's an awesome FanFic and its wrote awesomely! **

**Hope you all enjoyed and have a guess at who you think the mystery girl is, most probably won't get, Black Hearted Ninja might.**

**And a notice for Black Hearted Ninja I've used all of your ideas for the demon eyes and included a few of my own. Here are the improvements:**

**Demon eyes:**

**1. The user can lock their enemies in a strong genjutsu where they see their worst fears come to life and they see their own death.**

**2. The user can use both fire and lightning ninjutsu.**

**3. The user gets unbelievable speed like lees when the gates are unlocked.(After lee takes off weights(But this is before Naruto takes of his weights and release his gravity seals))**

**4. Can copy moves.**

**5. Also sees chakra points and can block them.**

**6. Bring back the dead**

**7. It also allows his/her to use fire, earth, water, ice, wood, lightning and more powerful wind jutsus. **

**8. He can use Crystal Release which he doesn't know he has yet.**

**9. He can have more than one summon. (Yes and he can summon all 9 tailed beast and 2 other one being 21 tailed Phoenix and the 10 tailed Dragon. So yes in this FanFic there are 11 tailed beasts, I don't care this is my FanFic.)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R!)**


End file.
